Copy X
Copy X is a powerful Reploid who is a clone of the original Megaman X and one of the villains from Megaman Zero. History Copy X is a Reploid that is a clone of the original X, created by the scientist Ciel to take the place of X as ruler of Neo Arcadia, since X used his own body to seal the Dark Elf. However, Copy X had a different vision from the original X, Feeling that the Humans must be put above all else, and when the energy crisis starts, begins to hunt down Reploids at random, wrongly accusing all of them of being Mavericks, using them as scapegoats for the crisis. The few who survive organize a resistance against Neo Arcadia, and Ciel joins them, feeling guilty for what Copy X became. His army, led by his loyal guardians Harpuia, Fefnir, Leviathan and Phantom, slowly crushes the resistance. Without more options, Ciel decides to find the lost legendary reploid known as Zero to help them in their fight. They finally find the chamber where he is hibernating, but they are followed by Copy X's forces. Ciel manages to awake Zero, who then opens the way out of the place and saves Ciel. Zero then helps the resistance, eventually defeating the four guardians and making his way to Neo Arcadia. Zero fights against Copy X and defeats him. Copy X then sets a bomb in an attempt to destroy Zero, but he fails and die in the proccess. Much Time later, he is resurrected by Dr. Weil, who uses him on his plan to take control of Neo Arcadia. Zero challenges him and he is defeated once again, but when he tries to power himself up, a bomb that was inside of his body is triggered, destroying him completely. Weil easily takes over Neo Arcadia after this, becoming it's new ruler. ''Rockman Zero'' manga Copy X appears shortly along with his Ultimate Armor in the Rockman Zero manga, where he is an unnamed fusion of the Four Guardians created by Cial, who refers to him as the "Perfect Reploid". He overwhelms the battle-weary Zero using his Nova Strike and deals a serious blow, reverting Zero into his meek self. Believing he had already won, he prepares to kill Zero, but Lito tries to protect Zero. Angry, he throws Lito away and would have killed him, but Zero gathers up the courage and strength to fight back without his helmet, impaling the Perfect Reploid from behind using his Z-Saber. Without the Four Guardians, the Resistance was able to defeat the Neo Arcadian armies. Copy X was noticeably much more psychotic than his original depiction as seen through his facial tick. Personality Above all, Copy X is extremely arrogant, overestimating himself and his own role as a ruler. Gallery Copy X.jpg Master X.jpg Ultimate Copy X.jpg Copy X's Ultimate Armor.jpg Mighty Master X.jpg Mighty Copy X.jpg Seraphic Copy X.jpg Divine Master X.jpg Winged Master X.jpg Fallen Copy X.jpg Broken Copy X.jpg Trivia *Copy X, in his reappearance in Mega Man Zero 3, follows the long tradition in the Mega Man franchise of a "fake villain", as he was manipulated by Dr. Weil, similar to how both Dr. Wily and Sigma manipulated other villains in their respective eras. *The original X was originally slated to appear as the antagonist of the Zero series, instead of Copy X (in fact, Copy X wasn't even going to exist), but due to the release of Mega Man X6, this idea was omitted in the list of original concepts meant to connect Mega Man X5 with the first Zero game. *Even though Copy X is the fifth Mega Man incarnation, he is only quasi-playable in his Mega Man Zero 3 mini-game. *Copy X is one of two Mega Man incarnations to not appear in all installments of "his" series (the other one is Mega Man Volnutt, who isn't involved in one instalment of his series). **In this regard, Copy X is also the only one in which the series doesn't revolve around him (besides being one of the main antagonists), instead revolving around Zero. *Oddly enough, Copy X features a slide attack, a technique that was shared with the original Mega Man, although it was only used as a dash technique. *In actual gameplay, both of Copy X's forms has the least health of the final bosses in the Mega Man Zero series, with both of his forms having only two life-bars, in a contrast to the later final bosses, and some bosses earlier in the first game (which includes the Four Guardians), which had three life bars. Because he has two forms however, he still has the most health of the bosses in the first Mega Man Zero game. *If the player loses to Copy X not in Seraph form, he will continuously jump around the room executing his attacks in a taunt-like manner while yelling his you-are-defeated sentence. *Copy X's personality might be a result of not having to go through Dr. Light's extensive 3 decade-long testing. In other words, he might be a perfect copy of X physically, but never mentally conditioned to be at all like him, lending the possibility that even the original X could have been evil if it wasn't for Light's precautions. *X's ending in Mega Man X4 may be the first foreshadowing to Copy X, or likely the original intention for X to become the villain in the Zero series. While escaping from Final Weapon, he contacts Zero and begs him to destroy him in case he ever goes Maverick. *In Zero's Mega Man X7's ending, Zero has a nightmare where X apparently goes berserk and tries to eliminate all the Mavericks, even Zero. This was most likely foreshadowing Copy X's rise to power. *In both of his appearances, his attacks reference special weapons from Mega Man X. *In a sense, Copy X's destruction can be seen as an indirect success on Zero's original objective that was given to him by Dr. Wily when he was created, which was to destroy Dr. Light's creation. *The Ultimate Armor set of moves is parallel to the system of Omega (Zero Form) himself, only with the lack of an EX Skill. *Copy X is possibly a homage to the Copy Robot of the Classic series. *If one closely listens to Seraph Mode Copy X's theme "Fake", it sounds like a re-imaging of Vile's theme from the first Mega Man X game. *Amusingly, both the Original and Copy X have only one unique theme dedicated to them. It's "Cyberelf" for Cyber-elf X, and "Fake" for (needless to say) Copy X. *The Modified Pantheon Aqua from Mega Man Zero 3 emits phrases and an eerie cackle very remarkably like Copy X's Seraph transformation. It also drops objects in a similar fashion to Copy X's helmet halo ray attack, and fires a wide area laser across the floor. *Copy X's final form in Mega Man Zero bears an uncanny resemblance to Solaris, the celestial sun god and the final boss of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Category:Robots Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Evil Ruler Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Bosses Category:Pawns Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Male Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Evil Light Category:Outright Villains Category:Elementals Category:Cryomancers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Leader Category:Deceased Villains Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Clawed Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Fighter Category:Dark Lord